


Wolfsbane

by Smalls2233



Series: How We Are Bound [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf!Gabriel Reyes, Werewolf!Jesse McCree, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, established mcreaper76, established mcreyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Angela has found a way to prevent the spread of lycanthropy, Jesse knows the best way to test it out.





	Wolfsbane

A loud, drawled “Angie!” was the first thing Angela heard as she made her way through dark woods. Even after decades, when a massive, furred form came barreling towards her, tongue lolling, she was paralyzed by a wave of shock before she was knocked to the ground. 

“Not a werewolf,” Angela wheezed when Jesse wrapped her in a firm embrace, protecting her from the tumble they took. “Don’t squeeze so hard.”

Jesse relaxed his grip and nosed at the top of her head in apology, “It’s been months since you visited.”

“Sorry, been a bit busy lately,” Angela replied and stroked the soft fur on Jesse’s side. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Genji’s asshole brother keeps hangin’ around the property no matter how many times Gabe and I grab him by his neck and toss him out,” Jesse shrugged his massive shoulders and rested the bottom of his snout on top of Angela’s head.

“These troubles ain’t why you’re here though. You bring any treats for us?” Jesse pulled off of her, ears perked and tail wagging slowly.

“Only if you’re a good boy and sit,” Angela teased and then wiggled a canvas tote. “I’ve got a couple of things in here for you all, some candies and stuff, and then I found something interesting in my travels.”

“Interesting how,” Jesse reached for the bag and Angela pulled it back.

“Paws off, I want you and Gabriel to both be here for it. He’s home, yeah?”

“Mm,” Jesse hummed. “He’s here for a couple of days. Ana and Jack are out, though. Is that an issue?”

“Nah,” Angela shook her head and started taking steps through the thick underbrush. “This is really only relevant to—“ she broke off with a gasp as Jesse picked her up, cradling her like a bride. “Jesse!”

“It’s faster this way,” Jesse looked smug as he stared down at her. “Don’t have to worry about damaging your fragile ankles.”

“Warn me the next time,” Angela pulled at the fur of his forearm, drawing a yelp of the werewolf.

“Maybe,” Jesse brushed her off. His ears pricked as he made long, confident strides through the forest. 

“Hear something?”

“Just some deer,” his nostrils flared and he looked around. “Gabe and I were hunting when you crossed the boundary.”

“Did you eat?”

“Nah, I was plannin’ on splitting a deer with Gabe, there’s food at the cabin, though,” Jesse said as the massive home they called a cabin came into sight.

Angela poked at the side of Jesse’s face, “Wanna let me walk myself in?”

He looked down at her mischievously. “Into the den of a pack of wolves? We eat pretty things like you up.”

“Good thing I’m an evil witch.”

“Hm, an evil witch still gettin’ princess carried by the big bad wolf,” Jesse shouldered the sliding door opened. “You here, Gabe?” He called.

There was a towel wrapped around Gabriel’s waist and his long hair was dripping wet as he came out a few moments later, “Just got back and I grabbed a shower.”

“I can see that,” Jesse whistled in appreciation as he stared at Gabriel.

“I’m still here, Jesse,” Angela coughed. “Save the gross, eternal honeymoon phase for when I’m not.”

“Aw but Angie,” Jesse cooed as he set her down. “You and Fareeha were so desperate for me and Gabe to get together. Don’t you want to appreciate the fruits of your labor.”

“Not at all,” Angela stuck her tongue out at him. “What I want to do is show you guys what I found.”

“Can I put some pants on first?” Gabriel asked.

“Please.”

“Need me to shift back or nah?” Jesse asked as he stared at the bag. Angela figured he was probably more interested in the snacks she brought with her than what she had found.

“Whatever you’re more comfortable with,” Angela shrugged. “Go make yourself some food while I get this set up.”

“What about the food you brought with you?” Jesse’s tail twitched.

Angela stood up on her tiptoes and flicked him on the nose, “They’re for you and Gabriel to  _ share _ and if I give them to you now you’d eat it all in a single bite. Go make a sandwich or something.”

Jesse made a noise and flicked his ears, “You can’t tell me you brought food and then not let me eat it.” He flopped down on the couch and turned his massive head to her, “Can I at least have a bite of something?”

God, his puppy eyes were hard to say no to. But Angela had known him for decades, “Shoo, go make regular food.”

Jesse stuck his tongue out at her and shifted back, the transformation near instantaneous, “You want somethin’ to eat too?”

“What do you have?” Angela rummaged through her bag and grabbed a medium sized glass container containing some dried leaves, a mortar and pestle, and some multi colored liquids in small vials. 

“Virgins and nuns pretty much.”

“Jesse.”

“I think we have some leftover pizza from the other night,” Jesse lit a cigarillo, “Mushrooms and olives on it.”

“I’ll take a slice,” Angela grabbed a few other items and began setting up on the coffee table.

“You gonna tell me what you’re doin’?” Jesse asked.

“All will be revealed in time, inpatient one,” Angela laughed softly.

“Get me a slice too, Jess,” Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, hair tied back in a messy bun and dressed in a loose v neck and dark jeans. 

“Get it yourself,” Jesse grumbled but he strode off towards the kitchen anyway.

“Can I see wh—“ Gabriel started as he flopped down onto the couch. 

“Wait for Jesse,” Angela cut him off.

“Can I help at least?” Angela felt his eyes on her as she started measuring out small amounts of each vial.

Angela shook her head, “The leaves are wolfsbane, I don’t think any of this other stuff is poisonous for wolves, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“You bring wolfsbane to the home of two werewolves?” Gabriel asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s for— oh no, I’m not telling you what I’m doing yet, Gabriel,” Angela made a face at him as she dumped a piece of the dried stomach of a mouse into the mortar along with a few leaves of wolfsbane, thyme, and some pine needles.

“Appetizing,” Gabriel stared into the mortar.

“You won’t have to eat it, I will,” Angela replied.

“Hm, wolfsbane, you eat it not us, does this have something to do with lycanthropy?” Gabriel grinned at her.

“Gabriel.”

“So it  _ is _ ,” Gabriel inspected one of the vials of liquid. “Isn’t this poisonous?”

“There’s an ingredient in here to counteract the poison,” Angela shook her head and snatched the bottle from Gabriel’s fingers. She poured a small amount of it into the bowl and then immediately poured some silvery blue liquid. “It’s taken some trial and error, but I’ve been chasing rumors about this for months and I think I’ve nailed the formula.”

“And you’re gonna test it, how?” Gabriel’s voice was serious and he pursed his lips. “Biting you’s too dangerous.”

“I was thinking of taking a blood sample from Jesse, not you, and injecting it,” Angela shrugged and added a couple more liquids to the mixture. As she stirred it together, she muttered a few words in German and watched as the liquid shifted colors until it finally settled on a silvery color.

“You told Gabe and not me?” Jesse’s voice was muffled by a slice of pizza and he carried a few plates in one hand and several cans of soda in another. 

“He guessed it,” Angela said as Gabriel stood up to grab some plates from Jesse. 

“So what is it?” Jesse asked and set a plate with two slices of pizza and some chips next to Angela. 

“Please don’t stick your finger in it,” Angela grimaced as Jesse’s hand came dangerously close to the mixture. “There’s wolfsbane in it.”

Jesse raised his eyebrows and whistled low, “You figure out how to prevent lycanthropy from spreading?”

“Figured it out with less clues than you, Gabriel,” Angela laughed and poured the potion into a glass vial after pouring a small amount in a shot glass. “After this I’ll take some blood from you and inject myself with it.”

“Angie, that ain’t safe. Blood’s the one thing that I can count on no matter what to shift a person, I ain’t about to let you inject yourself because you took a potion that may or may not work,” Jesse shook his head.

Angela frowned, “It’s the safest way, biting has—“

“I mean, biting’s not the only option,” Gabriel cut in. “Back when Jack was human we had to be careful when fucking, the safest damn sex in the world.”

Jesse’s eyes brightened, “Cum’s got the same ability as saliva to make you turn, it’s safer than injecting yourself with blood and a helluva lot more fun than gettin’ bit.”

Angela blushed, “What about Jack?”

“I can promise you he doesn’t care, it’s for science and it ain’t like we’re fuckin’ a stranger. We’ve talked about fuckin’ before anyway, Angie,” Jesse looked at her with his warm brown eyes.

She took a bite of pizza, she  _ was  _ curious about what it would be like to fuck a werewolf. She had more than a few dildos that she had gotten to entertain that fantasy after seeing the way Jesse and Gabriel had acted during rut. “Once, we’re doing this once and then never speaking of it again.”

Jesse’s grin was wolfish as he turned to Gabriel, “Get her to the bedroom after you two finish eating, I’m gonna shift.” Angela couldn’t help the jolt of electricity that coursed through her at the thought.

——

Gabriel was on her as soon as they entered the bedroom, sniffing at the column of her throat and stripping her from her button up and skirt in quick motions. His body was hot against hers and his tongue swept across the join of her jaw and neck, warm and wet.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Gabriel said in his velvety voice. She hadn’t ever felt much attraction to him, Jack and Ana had been her types more than Gabriel, but she couldn’t deny his attractiveness. Especially when his hands were cupping her breasts underneath her tank top and rubbing circles around her nipples.

“I’m good— this is good,” Angela prayed she sounded less breathless than she thought she did. She could feel Gabriel’s clothed erection pressing against her.

“If that changes let me know,” Gabriel murmured and Angela felt sharp teeth press against her neck, not breaking the skin, just a constant pressure. 

“Fuck,” Jesse whistled low as he entered the room. “Bet you’d look damn good next to Jack or Ana, let them bite you a bit, see the other side of the pack.” Angela could see his cock beginning to peek out of its sheath and she swallowed hard at the thought of taking it. “Imagine all that attention focused on you, some vamps, some wolves.”

“One thing at a time, Jess,” Gabriel laughed softly and pinched a nipple, causing Angela to gasp softly. 

“Mm,” Jesse hummed and wrapped his massive hands around Angela’s waist. “I’m thinkin’ you need to get naked, Gabe, and then get Angie on top of you on the bed.”

Gabriel’s warm body pulled away from Angela almost at once and Jesse took over, stripping her of her panties and pulling her breasts free from her tank top. “No bra?” Jesse asked and licked at the crook of her neck.

“Didn’t need one,” Angela shook her head and god, she was wetter than she had ever been in her life. Gabriel was suddenly behind her again and she felt like she was in an oven between their two inhumanly warm bodies. 

“We’re gonna treat you real nice, Angie,” Jesse rutted against her leg and she could feel his massive cock, a little slick from the sheath. God, it was big, she didn’t know how she’d be able to take it.

Her response was lost as Gabriel pulled her onto the bed, lavishing kisses along her neck the entire time. His beard scratched against the thin skin, she knew it’d be red and irritated later, but she could hardly bring herself to care. Not as his clawed fingers gently played with her breasts. 

An embarrassing noise left her mouth as Jesse spread her legs and she felt his hot breath puff across her soaked pussy. “He’s really good with his mouth,” Gabriel whispered to her as he tweaked a nipple and jerked his hips a little, rubbing his cock against her back.

His tongue was hot as it ran across her wet slit, once, twice, he just licked across her cunt before sliding it inside of her. “Fuck— Jesse,” Angela gasped, gloved fingers clawing against the meat of Gabriel’s arms. 

“Good?” Jesse pulled his tongue out of her and looked up with his warm brown eyes. “Because you taste incredible, sweetheart.”

“Better than good, better than I ever imagined,” Angela sighed, eyes closed and one arm moving being Gabriel’s neck to grab a fistful of his hair while the other grabbed her on thigh. “It’s— christ, Jesse,” she moaned softly, eyes closed as Jesse returned to licking her pussy, paying special attention to her clit. She could cum like that, she realized. He was wicked with his tongue, and Gabriel’s presence behind her was electrifying. 

Angela came with a jolt, Jesse’s tongue caught her clit just right as Gabriel pinched a sensitive muscle, and a soft moan left her lips as she rode out her first orgasm.

“Been wantin’ to do that for decades,” Jesse murmured as he stood up. The fur around his muzzle was shiny and wet and Angela couldn’t help but wonder how much of that was her own slick and how much was his saliva. “How long have you wanted me to fuck you, though? Fareeha mentioned the dildos.”

Angela’s face grew even redder than it had been, “Of course she did. Did she mention how she likes to take mine?”

“A couple of times,” Jesse laughed, he pumped his red cock a few times and Angela’s eyes focused on the beginnings of a knot at its base. Though she just came, her arousal hadn’t died down at all. “Relax for me, Angie, I’m gonna take this nice and slow for you.”

“Wait,” Angela said suddenly. “Gabe should get on top of me.”

“Takin’ us both at the same time’s a bad idea, Angie,” Jesse shook his head.

Embarrassment blossomed in Angela’s chest, but she powered through it as she said, “I’ll suck him off while you fuck me.”

“ _ Shit _ , Ziegler, you know the way to a man’s heart,” Gabriel said, shifting out from under her. The sheets were warm beneath her as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position against some pillows. As soon as she was situated Gabriel straddled her, ruddy cock held in a hand.

“Relax,” Jesse cooed as he slid the tip of his cock into her. It was better than she had ever imagined, the flesh slick and so much warmer than any dildo. His precum mixed with her own slick as he slowly, gently pushed his way into her pussy.

At the same time, Gabriel wrapped fingers into her hair and guided her onto his cock, muffling her soft moans as Jesse inched his way into her.

Though she knew the size of their dicks thanks to their days in Overwatch, it was something completely different when sliding into her. Felt so much bigger, so much realer. Her fingers clawed at the sheets as Jesse gripped her thighs in a tight hold and finally bottomed out. It was almost too much, she was fuller than she had ever been in her life, especially with Gabriel thrusting in and out of her mouth, reaching the entrance to her throat before pulling back once again.

When Jesse moved, Angela moaned around Gabriel’s cock. She could hardly bring herself to move her head as she sucked Gabriel off, too overwhelmed by Jesse fucking her. But fortunately, that seemed to be no problem for Gabriel as he thrusted his own hips, gently but with enough force to have her eyes falling shut, letting him set the pace. 

“Perfect, so good,” Jesse’s voice was muffled and Angela looked up to see that his mouth was wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulder and blood beaded around his teeth. Angela tried to think of a coherent response to it, but drew a blank, Gabriel’s cock in her throat and the beginnings of Jesse’s knot catching on the entrance to her hole were enough to scatter her thoughts.

It was sweet how gentle Jesse and Gabriel were with her, mindful of their sharp claws and extreme strength as they both fucked into her, enough for her to feel it, to know she’d be sore later, but never hard enough to cause actual discomfort. 

Jesse flicked at her clit with the back of a claw and her body jerked, “Do that again, Jesse,” Gabrie ordered, velvety voice dark and husky. “You liked that, Angela?”

Angela let out some choking noise around Gabriel’s cock in affirmation as he continued fucking her mouth.

Angela came first, moans muffled by Gabriel’s dick as she reached her second orgasm of the night. It was intense, almost painful, like lightning coursing through her veins as the two werewolves refused to let up until they both came, almost exactly at the same time.

Gabriel pulled out of her mouth as he came, letting thick ropes of cum, more than any human could produce, paint her chest. On the other side, She watched as Jesse bit down hard on Gabriel’s shoulder once more and thrust deep insider her as his knot swelled, locking the two of them together. 

Angela’s chest heaved and Gabriel rolled off of her to stroke at her hair, “What’s the plan now, doc?” He asked.

Angela closed her eyes as Jesse maneuvered them so she was laying on top of his warm, furry body, “I’ll stay until the full moon and see if I shift.”

Jesse nuzzled at her throat, “Gives us plenty of time to do some more experimentin’ with the potion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my kink zine fics!!! It's probably been around a year since I've written this haha  
> \---  
> Follow me online at Smalls2233 and SmallsNSFW


End file.
